


A Scrappy Mix

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Nudity, Object Insertion, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Tickling, Torture, gay slur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: A depository of sketches, unfinished works, kinky, weird, stupid, cracky scribbles and other random brain squeezin's that don't merit their own post.





	1. Barren (sketch)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Downward Facing Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457794) by [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway). 


	2. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen!Thor and Loki


	3. Through the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Fenrir since he's a lot bigger than this.


	4. Loki VS Thor and Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure who won here...


	5. Random sketch




	6. In detail...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this chapter of EndlessStairways fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457794/chapters/50962357

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist giving Dark!Tony a scribble.


	7. An Inconvenient Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incomplete work from my HP fandom days. Warning: Rape, Object insertion, PTSD, Prisoner abuse, H/C
> 
> Pairing: Snape/Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I had named one of the guards Jarvis, ha!


	8. Magpie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough sketch of a future watercolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will probably for sale at some point.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further down the spiral. Might need to up the deviousness of the expressions a bit.
> 
> (sorry for being spammy, I just really like how the lineart came out.)


	10. Best of All Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thori


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rando scribble of Frigga taking Loki in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I obviously have a kink. ;)

Stark: "So, do you think Thor's hot mom will spank me next?"


End file.
